


The stars and sky intertwined with a simple soul

by AlexNoor



Category: Poetry - Fandom, poesi
Genre: Pessimist, Philosophy, Poetry, Psychology, Sky - Freeform, Stars, Writing, galaxy, optimist, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNoor/pseuds/AlexNoor
Summary: this is just poetry i wrote a long time ago





	The stars and sky intertwined with a simple soul

Lie down and watch until the beauty of sundown leaves   
Watch until the sky turns crystal clear, and the speckled stars begin to shine  
What can you see? Do you see the darkness between the stars?  
Or do you see the illuminance of millions of stars from west to east, from north and south?  
Do you see stars that are deceased?  
Or do you realize that the birth of stars explodes in front of your eyes?

Do you feel as if there is nothing left but darkness?  
Or do you feel as if there is an unlimited amount of light ahead?  
Do you forget about the bright moon, or is it all you can see?  
Are the darker spots on the moon more interesting to look at?  
Whatever it is that you see, remember that without the light from the moon, you would not see colors at this moment

Colors that make up this universe need light, so, please watch the moon with grace.  
Remember the colors you have seen when you go to bed.  
The eye color you have might resemble a piece of the universe, somewhere far away.  
The blood of yours has things from outer space, things that you don't realize exist.  
Can you feel a connection when you look up at the sky?  
A connection that warms your body through the midnight  
Knowing that you are underneath the moonlight.

Let go of reality, time and responsibilities for a minute  
When your shoulders feel calm, take an eternity to think  
Because once you have pieced up the pieces you see, you might not only feel a connection with the stars and sky  
You might feel another connection with yourself.


End file.
